


Change

by TheDarkCrimsonBlood



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt, Light Angst, Runaway, Sad, What Have I Done, What-If, no happy ending, sad shiro, sora x stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkCrimsonBlood/pseuds/TheDarkCrimsonBlood
Summary: Shiro wonders why everything changed. AU: Sora changes, but Shiro remains the same.
Relationships: Stephanie Dola/Shiro/Sora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Change

Title: Change  
Author: The Dark Crimson Blood  
Characters: Shiro, Sora, Stephanie  
Genres:Angst, Family, Tragedy  
Summary: Shiro wonders why it all changed. AU  
Words: 1,304  
...

Shiro wonders why it all changed.

Shiro remembers the first day she met Sora. It was something she would never forget even if she tried; because it was the day that turned her life around. Appearance wise, he was different, but so was she. However there were many other things that made them different from one another, but at the same time they were somehow painfully similar. The adults liked him, but they feared her. She could understand why the moment she looked at him; he mindlessly changed himself in order to appease them, whereas she was simply cold and 'heartless'. The moment he sits down in front of her is the moment she can tell that he's special. He doesn't leave her behind like everyone else does, he doesn't shun her like the others did, and he wasn't afraid of her like everyone else was. Like her parents had been.

As far as everyone else was concerned, she was a cold and mindless genius who only cared about crushing everyone and anything in her way. So it was to be expected when she defeats Sora in a round of chess, but it's unexpected when she loses against him the next round. A tie. Shiro feels happy for the first time in god knows how long, and Sora does to, because they had each other now. They weren't alone anymore. She was his little sister now, and he was her big brother.

This is family.

She reaches out to him because she doesn't know what else to do. She clings to him so roughly, it's as if she thinks that he'll disappear the moment she turns her head in the other direction. He fears the same thing, and so he clings to her as well, relishing in the warmth of her smaller body. They fall into a routine together; because being away from each other is painful, they do everything together. Eating, sleeping, playing video games, bathing, and everything else they could; they did together. Before long they'll break down when they're separated, if they're too far away, if they're not in an arms length of one another. So it becomes a necessity for them to share a room. By the time they stop going to school, their parents have long given up trying to seperate them, it's impossible.

It's inhuman.

They're everything to each other. The do what others can't; they challenge each other and give themselves purpose in the world, an escape from boredom. They support each other with their strengths teamed up with the other's weaknesses. They're functional; there's no room for anyone else, and they're okay with that. 'Cause everyone else is unimportant; they simply exist as obstacles for the two to overcome. They're a two person team.

At least, they were supposed to be.

No one else was supposed to matter, and yet Sora continued to talk about a girl he had met like she was his everything. It was hard for Shiro to be happy for him when she felt so, so, so very jealous. Human emotion wasn't her specialty, so it was something that she never really calculated for. Sora was sixteen, it was obvious that he would seek out a girlfriend at his age. However, Shiro is still surprised. She had thought that it was just them, in their own little world, where no one else mattered. Yet he continues to talk about her as if she, herself, was the world. His world. Her brother seems happy, so she goes along with it, but only so she can remain by her big brother's side.

Her name is Stephanie.

This girl, 'Stephanie' doesn't seem to take much of an interest in all of the tings that Sora and Shiro like to do together. She would much rather be outside than inside, cooped up and playing games. In addition to this, she doesn't seem to like dragging Shiro along on every one of their dates as a third wheel. So after a brief period of debate, Sora declares that he really likes this girl, and so he leaves her behind for the first time since they met. They don't go far, but Shiro still falls into an unresponsive state until he comes back. She isn't used to being away from him; she doesn't like it.

They only needed each other, this should have been basic logic.

Sora used to get panic attacks whenever he was a certain distance away from his little sister, but these attacks stopped coming after he spent more and more time away from her. The first time he left her side; she had hyperventilated, cried, pulled on her hair, clawed at her pale skin, and cursed at herself until her voice wouldn't come out anymore. The panic attacks her brother used to get still ailed her, she never stopped having them. She'd curl up in her bedroom- yes, her own bedroom, the one that had been requested by Sora and Steaphine themselves. In that room of solitude where only a bed with white sheets existed, she'd curl up in a corner and cry.

She'd cry for their broken promise, and she'd cry for her lonely future. She knew it was coming.

After he spent more and more time with Stephanie. Rather than spending his time playing video games with Shiro; he would spend his time at home talking to the young woman on the phone, with a stupid smile on his face as he talked. He left the house far more than Shiro ever thought he would, and when he left he would always leave with the same girl. It was frustrating and confusing and it made Shiro wonder if she was being replaced. If she wasn't good enough anymore.

She wonders if she was worth it in the first place.

Everything was changing; things that should have never changed in the first place, where changing and taking a whole new form that left Shiro absolutely speechless. The day her brother decides to go back to school is the day she shuts herself out again, locking away her emotions and returning to that cold genius that everyone had been so scared of. The way she had been before she met Sora. Things weren't supposed to have ended up this way, and she wonders if Sora has noticed the changes even though he's rarely there anymore.

Technically, he left her already. She's just denying it.

"I proposed," He'll say randomly at the dinner table. Mother will cry tears of joy, father will wrap around his son and congratulate him with a wide smile, and Shiro's heart will shut down for the first time in years as she realizes that she's alone once again. They wonder why she can't be more like her brother, they wonder why she has to be such a bad child; but she never stays long enough for them to figure it out. She'll hide herself in her room and then leave during the midst of the night, leaving behind the same nothingness she came with.

Geniuses like her can only be alone.

She finds this out the hard way.  
...

...

Sora can't find his little sister in the morning.  
...

(April 2015)  
A/N: I attempted to write a No Game No Life fan-fic for the first time. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what you think :)  
-Crimsy 

(Uploaded from Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11205776/1/Change December 2019)


End file.
